The Search For Friendship
Creator:Cosmobo Editors:Cosmobo Series:Channel Chasers Episode:6 Season:1 Air Date:Janaury,29,2015 Plot SpongeBob and friends go on a adventure to find the friendship tablet. Script Previously Rainbow Dash fly out and save Twilight Rainbow Dash:gotta be careful! Twilight:you saved me! Rainbow Dash:yeah...were friends right? Twilight:yeah! Rainbow Dash:why couldn't you fly? Twilight:I don't know! Rainbow Dash:ok now lets give PonyVille back to its rightful owners! Twilight:yeah! Rainbow Dash fly up with Twilight on her back Twilight:TIME TO TAKE DISCORD DOWN! Patrick:hooray for pony's! Twilight blow out a laser from her horn Twilight:ITS NOT POWERFUL ENOUGH!HELP! SpongeBob jump onto the ground from the cliff SpongeBob:Ill help! Twilight:GREAT! SpongeBob squirt water out of him SpongeBob:take this disco! Twilight:its discord SpongeBob:oh...I like the name disco... Spike blow fire out Spike:stop squirting water!Ive got this! SpongeBob:ok! Discord get blown back into a building Discord:AHHH! Plankton see a necklace Plankton:what the? Discord close his eyes Discord:Destroy Twilight Plankton:why would I destroy a love film about va? Discord:the pony! Plankton:oh... Plankton pick up the necklace Plankton:what is this thing? Twilight:stand back! Plankton:AH! Twilight about to shoot plankton Plankton:DONT SHOOT! Twilight:why? Plankton:because... Plankton press a tablet on the necklace Twilight:what the? Plankton turn into a pony Plankton:OH MY BARNACLES! SpongeBob:wait wha? Mr Krabs:planktons a pony? Squidward:just roll with it... Sandy:what's all going on?! Patrick:he's so cute! Plankton:now I'm a pony I can do anything! SpongeBob:ugh...you cant shoot lasers from your eyes... Patrick:and you cant breath fire... Plankton:sighsSILENCE! Twilight:this makes no sense! Princess Celestia step out of a building Princess Celestia:I'm so sorry Twilight but the world is now under threat... Twilight:Princess Celestia?!what are you talking about? Princess Celestia:he has taken the power from the friendship tablet... Twilight:what's the friendship tablet? Princess Celestia:its what keeps everyone friends...he took the power from it...it turned him into the friendliest pony ever... Twilight:friendliest? Plankton trotting around Plankton:what a wonderful life!I don't remember how I became a pony but I love everything!hi Twilight! Twilight:eek... Mr Krabs:Plankton? Plankton:Krabs!wanna play? Plankton tig Mr Krabs Plankton:tag your it! Mr Krabs:I'm not playing tig! Plankton:hide and seek? Mr Krabs:no! Patrick and Plankton playing SpongeBob:Patrick? Plankton:tag your it! Patrick:now your it! SpongeBob:ugh Patrick can you come over here please? Patrick:okey dokey Patrick walk over SpongeBob:how do we get everything back to normal then? Princess Celestia:well in a cave in PonyVille mountain is a path that leads to another tablet...it might get you home... SpongeBob:how do you know that Bubbles come behind Princess Celestia Bubbles:I told her SpongeBob:Bubbles?!but you said... Bubbles:I have to now spend my life here... SpongeBob:but bubbles! Bubbles:no no I'm ok...I have also lost my powers... SpongeBob:how? Bubbles:I went here for you...I'm supposed to be watching all of the universe...the big boss took my powers away... SpongeBob:oh no! Bubbles:you'll be alright spongebob go ahead go home... SpongeBob:bye bubbles! the scene go to SpongeBob and friends in a cave SpongeBob:boy it sure is dark in here... Patrick:great!I'll put my torch on! SpongeBob:didn't that run out of battery's whilst in the toy barrel? Patrick:I got new battery's! the torch turn on SpongeBob:follow us Patrick! Patrick:okey dokey! goes to plankton running around Twilight and Rainbow Dash Twilight:sighswhat should we do? Rainbow Dash:I don't know but I really have to go...bye Twilight! Twilight:ugh... Rainbow Dash walk off Twilight:WILL YOU STOP BEING SO ANNOYING?! Plankton:thats not very nice!I will forgive you though Twilight:come on sponge kid come and set things right! SpongeBob and friends sill walking around in the cave Squidward:how long is this gonna take us?! SpongeBob:I don't know...but we could sing a song to pass the time! Squidward:NO!that won't pass the time!itll make it feel longer! shout can be heard SpongeBob:what was that?! growl can be heard SpongeBob:SAVE ME! Patrick:ME TOO! a cave pony come in SpongeBob:AHHHHHHHH!!!! Patrick:OH NEPTUNE! Squidward:it's a pony you barnacle heads! Sandy:what are you all doing here? the cave pony turn into a lion SpongeBob:AHHH! Patrick:wait what? loads of other cave ponys come out and turn into lions SpongeBob:were doomed! roar can be heard SpongeBob:more!? Gary come in roaring SpongeBob:Gary?! the cave pony's run off SpongeBob:you saved us! SpongeBob run over to Gary SpongeBob:good Gary! purr's SpongeBob:how did you get here?! starts Gary outside of the krusty krab in a dumpster Gary see plankton and sneak into the security camera room Plankton walk out of the office with the formula Plankton:yeah baby! the TV on the floor Plankton:what the?my little pony?is krabs a?gigglesnah! Gary look through the office door and see Plankton the TV start flashing on and off Plankton:uh oh... Plankton start screaming and run out of the doors Plankton:AHHH!! a flash get ahold of plankton Plankton:oh great... Plankton get sucked into the TV Gary get sucked into the TV Plankton:HOLY FISH PASTE ITS LIKE THE FILM POLTERGHIEST! flashback ends goes to SpongeBob and friends in the cave SpongeBob:thats how plankton got here? Mr Krabs:wait a minute...the formula!its not in the safe anymore!its bound to get stolen if we don't hurry up! SpongeBob:ok...good idea!Gary have you seen a tablet? Gary:meow SpongeBob:great!where? Gary:meow SpongeBob:ok!thanks!everyone follow gary! goes into ponyville Twilight walk up to spike Twilight:Spike can you help with plankton? Spike turn around Spike:NO!I'M NOT TAKING CARE OF THAT THING!YOU DO IT FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE! Twilight:sheesh what happened to you? Twilight walk up to princess Celestia Twilight:Princess Celestia Spike is acting like a jerk...any ideas why? Princess Celestia:NO!I DONT KNOW EVERYTHING!IDIOT!ASK SOMEONE ELSE!AND LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE! Twilight:why do I think I'm missing out on something big here? SpongeBob and friends at a stream SpongeBob:where do we go now? Gary press a hidden button in the cave wall with his eye robot crocodiles come out of the stream SpongeBob:woah! Sandy:jump on there heads! SpongeBob:it's the only way across! SpongeBob jump across the crocodiles to the other side SpongeBob:guys come on!it's easy! Sandy jump across to the over side Sandy:I'm here! Patrick:me next! some rocks fall down on the stream and block the way Patrick:ah! SpongeBob:patrick!are you ok?! Patrick:I think so! Sandy:how are we all gonna get to that tablet now?! Gary:meow! SpongeBob:go straight down and climb the mini water fall? Sandy:you heard the snail we've got a world to save! goes to twilight Twilight run into Rainbow Dash's house Twilight:Rainbow don't be a jerk! Rainbow Dash:what?why would I be a jerk? Twilight:everyone's acting like jerks! Rainbow Dash:I don't know why... Twilight see a pony walking by Twilight:mr!are you alright? Pony:why yes!are you? Rainbow Dash:Twiight are you feeling ok? Twilight:yeah! a gas come and pull the pony down Pony:AH! Twilight:oh my Rainbow Dash:what's going on?! the pony get up again Pony:WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! the gas floating over to Rainbow Dash's house Rainbow Dash:RUN! goes to SpongeBob and Sandy at a waterfall SpongeBob:this is it! Sandy:ok lets climb up! SpongeBob and Sandy climbing up the waterfall SpongeBob:Sandy look out! a rock fall down from the top of the waterfall a cave pony dive at spongebob from a different side of the cave walls SpongeBob:AH! SpongeBob get pushed into a secret room of the cave with the cave pony SpongeBob:stand back!I don't want to hurt you! the cave pony turn into a lion SpongeBob:ah! spongebob bump into the friendship tablet SpongeBob:the tablet! SpongeBob pick up the tablet SpongeBob:oh please magic tablet please help me! a beam come out of the tablet and shoot the cave lion out of the room onto the floor SpongeBob see the dead cave lion SpongeBob:oh my... Sandy jump into the room Sandy:why are you here? SpongeBob:well a cave pony... Sandy:is that the tablet?! SpongeBob:oh yeah I found it! Sandy:great lets get out of this place! goes to Twilight and Rainbow Dash upstairs in Rainbow Dash's house Rainbow Dash:I know why people are being jerks! Twilight:why? Rainbow Dash:that plankton guy took all the friendship magic away!it's making everyone enemies! Twilight:I don't want to be a jerk! Rainbow Dash:I know!me neither!the only people who can help us now is that spongeguy and his friends! Twilight:I hope they get here...quick! goes to spongebob and sandy in the cave at the stream SpongeBob:we got the tablet! Mr Krabs:great!how do you get out though? SpongeBob:hm... a beam come out of the tablet and make all the rocks disappear SpongeBob:all the rocks disappear?ok I can roll with that... spongebob and sandy jump over the pond SpongeBob:we've got a world to save! goes to Twilight and Rainbow Dash in Rainbow Dash's house the gas smash down the door Gas:theres nowhere to go now! Rainbow Dash:Twilight get on my back! Twilight:why? Rainbow Dash:just get on my back! Twilight jump onto Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash:ok hold on! Rainbow Dash fly out of her house from the window Rainbow Dash:to the mountains away! Spongebob and friends on the ledge of the cave SpongeBob:come on!to pony! Rainbow Dash fly on the ledge Rainbow Dash:I'm here! Twilight:we need the tablet quick! SpongeBob:ok... SpongeBob give Twilight the tablet Sandy:so what happened? Twilight:ugh...a fog came out and tried to make everyone jerks... Rainbow Dash fly off Rainbow Dash:were going to save ponyville! a button come down SpongeBob:wow! Squidward:finally! SpongeBob:well lets go! SpongeBob press the button SpongeBob and friends disappear FIN Category:Episodes Category:Channel Chasers Category:MLP saga